turnabout recipe
by EijiPanda10
Summary: Having recently been made dateless for a romantic dinner, a male Von Karma (Francisco Von Karma) hoping to save face, asks a female Phoenix Wright (Fiona Wright) to acompany him to dinner. The two witness a murder just as they are beginning to forge a new bond. What will happen as the gender swapped pair face off in the courtroom once again with new tensions arising?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first time writing a fic for the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series. I have chosen to write a gender bender fic featuring a female Phoenix Wright a.k.a. Fiona Wright and a male Franziska Von Karma a.k.a. Francisco Von Karma. The story will also feature a female Miles Edgeworth a.k.a. Milia Edgeworth and female Dick Gumshoe a.k.a. Mich (short for Michelle) Gumshoe (both very boyishly cute and stern female figures).

I hope to make this an ongoing series, with several chapters. Please leave reviews. I may write more gender benders depending on feedback for this series.

Disclaimer: this is my own creation based on the Phoenix Wright game series.

Note: I will keep this in character to my best abilities

.

Francisco is perturbed by his mounting defeats in court, handed down by the pontificating, airheaded, blunder of a defense attorney Fiona Wright. However, he can't help but admit that she has a kind heart and unwavering faith in her clients, which allows her to shine in the courtroom. One evening, following another shameful defeat in court, Francisco finds himself stood dateless and left with a reservation for two at an exquisite restaurant frequented by prosecutors, judges, and defense attorneys. Not willing to face a personal disgrace by showing up to his dinner resevation alone, Francisco comes across Fiona, who, surprisingly enough is dressed to kill and dripping with sex appeal, but has been abandoned by her date. What turn of events will unfold when Fiona, reluctantly agrees to join Francisco for his dinner reservation?

Francisco was beside himself with envy; envious that he could not date himself. He stood in front of his full-length mirror, admiring how devlishly handsome he looked in his black pinstrip suit, crisp white shirt, grey silk tie and matching handkerchief, and polished black leather shoes. He added a few finishing touches, slicking his lush mane with pomade.

He then sauntered over to his walk-in closet, pushed aside his suits, and removed Katrina from her peg on the back wall. Katrina was the trusty black, leather paddle that accompanied Francisco to court. Often, he slammed her down on the prosecuter's bench as he raised objections and would swing her around above his head in a rage when one of his arguments was pulled apart by that slick Fiona. He gently caressed her leather and gave her a kiss.

"I'm feeling like a lucky man, Katrina. Tonigh is going to be spectacular!" Francisco gleamed before placing Katrina back in her spot. Francisco grabbed his wallet and keys and exited his condo. He headed for the parking garage to retrieve his cobalt blue mustang.

Francisco listened to Vivaldi's Four Seasons as he drove to pick up his date, a rising Chellist named Olivia Dumas. Francisco arrived at the address, walked up to the town house, and rung the doorbell. It was several minutes later before someone came to answer the door. A meek looking girl, no older than twenty-one answered the door.

"You must be Mr. Von Karma. I'm sorry, but Olivia will not be able to join you tonight.'' the girl stated with her head hung low.

"What do you mean? We've had this date planned for two weeks. Just yesterday, Olivia was expressing how much she was looking forward to tonight." Francisco exclaimed.

" Yes...well um, that was before Olivia had a severe allergic reaction to a cucumber facial she received today. She is recuperating and very sad that she cannot make your reservation.'' the girl explained.

Francisco stormed off angrily without saying another word to the girl. He got into his car and sat disgusted at the wheel for several minutes before igniting the engine and pulling off. Francisco did not want to cancel his reservation. He'd spent two hundred dollars on the preparations and he certainly wasn't showing up to a dinner for two alone.

He headed towards the restaurant and tried to think of a back-up plan. That's when he saw her. Fiona was standing in front of a restauarant, frantically looking at her cell phone. He almost didn't recognize her because, she was dressed up and had obviously gone to a beauty salon to get her hair done. She was wearing a long, red halter-neck gown. There were thigh high slits on either side of the dress, revealing toned calves and thighs. She was wearing silver heels and had a matching silver shawl around her shoulders.

Francisco laughed aloud. "She cleans up very nicely. I give her that." Francisco said to himself

. Fiona looked quite stunning. Her dark curls, framd her face elegantly and looking at her in that form fitting gown, Francisco noticed that Fiona had a pretty large bust and a slim waist. He pulled over nearby and parked his car. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Francisco said to himself. He stepped on onto the sidewalk and approached Fiona.

"Evening not going as planned?" He asked, startling the dazzed attorney.

"It's you!" Fiona exclaimed, surprised to see Von Karma. She gathered her thoughts and responded.

" I'm certain I've been stood up. My date is fourty-five minutes late. That's what I get for letting Gumshoe set me up on a blind date."

"Wow, Gumshoe is a bigger scatter brain than you and you let her set you up. Even you should have been more cautious." Francisco stated, chuckling at the idea of Gumshoe playing matchmaker.

"What do you mean, even you?" Fiona asked, certain there was an insult hidden away in that comment.

"You may be a bumbling foul in court, but I expect even you to have common sense outside the courtroom. I mean, have you ever met any of Gumshoe's associates? Who is she supposedly setting you up with?" Francisco replied.

Fiona thought it over carefully. Gumshoe wasn't very popular with her colleagues. She often overlook important clues and evidence during investigations. She was a horrible witness in court and spent most of her time working. She didn't have a boyfriend either.

"You're right. I bet this mystery man was a suspect or witness for one of Gumshoe's cases." Fiona stated matter of factly.

"Why don't you join me tonight for dinner. At least you won't have wasted this fabulous outfit. Quite frankly, I didn't know you owned clothes this expensive looking." Francisco suggested.

Fiona thought long and hard. Francisco was quite the nutjob. He was extremely flamboyant, always showing out in court, using big words, and waving around that paddle. And aside from that, he was overly arrogant, despite having yet to win a case against her.

However, he did have a point. And Fiona had no groceries at her apartment. Ninety percent of the reason she agreed to the blind date was because she could get a free meal out of it. And she certainly didn't feel like going home.

"Ok. I'll join you. As long as you don't have the creepy paddle with you." Fiona added.

"Rest assured. Katrina is home." Francisco responded. He extended his arm in the direction of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The evening kicked off with a bad start, however things livened up. Francisco, surprisingly enough, found himself enoying his evening out with Fiona. Having seen a new side of her, Francisco found her more appealing in more ways than one. Fiona, much to her surprise, was able to look past Francisco's hard exterior and see the man behind the paddle for the first time. Is there a spark igniting between the rivals? And what troubles await the pair when a murder occurs just tables away?

Please leave reviews.

Fiona followed Von Karma as he led the way to his lavish sports car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in and buckled up.

"At least he's a gentleman." Fiona thought to herself.

Von Karma got into the driver's seat, started the car, and pulled out of the space.

" So where are we going Von Karma...I mean, um Francisco?" Fiona asked catching herself.

Fiona typically addressed Francisco by his last name, as she often did with prosecuters she faced in court. However, this wasn't a trial; but a dinner date.

Fiona gasped at the thought of being out on a date with Von Karma. I mean, she disliked him so much and if anyone saw them together, they'd get the wrong idea.

Francisco noticed Fiona's unsettled outburst.

" We are going to Coquette Brassiere. It is an elegant french restaurant and we will most likely come across some of our colleagues. So I do expect for people to wonder why we, of all people, would have dinner together. We can just tell everyone that I am treating you to dinner to congratulate you on your win in court." Francisco responded.

"However, this in no way reflects how I see you as a lawyer. I still think you are a joke and have been having one hell of a lucky streak against me." Francisco stated firmly.

"Thanks. I feel so comforted. I wouldn't want anyone to get the impression that I'm coming into my own as a lawyer and am actually very good at being a defense attorney." Fiona replied sarcastically.

"Exactly." Francisco added, having missed the sarcasm in Fiona's voice.

Fiona huffed and looked out of the window for the duration of the ride, which seemed to take an eternity.

Francisco finally pulled up to the front entrance of the resaurant and cut the car off. A vallet made his way towards the mustang.

"Here we are. By the way, you do know the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork right?" Fancisco asked with his brow furrowed.

Fiona could vaguely recall a movie she had seen, in which the actors used proper dining etiquette.

" Of course I do." Fiona replied in an exasperated tone.

The two excited the vehicle. Francisco handed the vallet his keys. He paused for a moment to address the vallet.

" I am meticulous with the care and inspection of my darling, Veronica. So if you get any inklings about taking her for a joyride or rummaging around for loose change, I'll make sure that you can't even get a job cleaning windows." Francisco warned in a serious tone.

Francisco continued into the restaurant's vestibule, with Fiona right behind him. Francisco removed his reservation card from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to the matradeee.

The matradee examined the card and then checked the floor plan for the restaurant.

" Right this way." The Matradee said as he escorted the couple to their table.

They were seated at the center table of the restaurant, which stood under a glistening gold and crystal chandelier. The table was set with a satin cream clothe, upon which rested fine china embroidered with gold and genuine silver utensils. There was also a bouquet of white roses adorning the center of the table.

"This is really beautiful!" Fiona exclaimed, having surveyed the gorgeous display before her.

"So was my date. And talented as well. Unfortunately, she could not make it because of a medical emergency." Francisco stated bluntly, shooting Fiona down.

Fiona folded her arms and turned away from Von Karma.

A waiter approached the table, carrying an expensive looking bottle of champaigne, which had been pre-ordered by Francisco.

"Champaigne, sir?" The waiter offered.

Francisco nodded in response and the waiter poured him a glass.

Francisco took in a sip of the topaz colored liquid.

"Champaigne, madam?" The waiter offered to Fiona.

Fiona instantlyly thought of a brilliant way to get pay back at Von Karma for his rudeness.

"Actually, I'd like a bottle of your most expensive red wine." Fiona responded.

Francisco almost spat out his champaigne when he heard Fiona order a five hundred dollar bottle of wine.

The waiter nodded and went to fetch the bottle.

"What are you getting at woman, ordering something so expensive?" Francisco asked.

"Well, the least you could do is show me a little gratitude. I am having dinner with you just so you can save face, correct? I mean, I know you didn't put all this thought into a romantic evening for me. But you've been nothing but rude to me all night." Fiona explained angrily.

Francisco sat wide-eyed and stunned. He was being a little insensitive. I mean, he could've easily let two hundred dollars go to waste or sit, humiliated in front of a restaurant full of people as they watched him have a romantic dinner by himself.

"I...um see your point. Thank you for joining me this evening. I have been a bit insufferable." Francisco admitted.

Fiona's facial expression softened and she unfolded her arms.

" I must say, you do look very beautiful." Francisco added sincerely. He'd never paid attention to Fiona's appearance before this evening. Francisco saw Fiona as an opponent and not as a member of the fairer sex. But having seen her in all her womanly glory, Francisco had become painfully aware of the feminine air surrounding Fiona. She was an attractive woman and had the type of physique that men leered at.

Fiona blushed and thanked Francisco for the compliment.

When the waiter returned with the bottle of wine, Fiona suddenly rememebered that she didn't drink wine and asked him for water instead.

The waiter left momentarily and returned with a basket of freshly baked bread and a pitcher of water.

After pouring Fiona's glass, he took orders for the couple and went to serve other patrons.

The two sat quietly avoiding eye contact for a few moments.

Francisco glanced around the restaurant. He noticed a few stares of awe from some tables in the back. As he scanned the crowd, Francisco didn't recognize anyone, so it seemed the coast was clear.

Francisco took another sip from his glass and cleared his throat.

"So tell me, what enticed you to enter the field of criminal law?" Francisco asked. He was curious to know how someone like Fiona had become an attorney.

"Well actually, it is thanks to my mentor, Micah Fey, may he rest in peace. While I was an undergrad, I became the leading suspect in a murder case. Everyone was certain that I was guilty. I had no one in my corner, except for Micah. He believed in me and never gave up."

Francisco noticed a sparkle in Fiona's eye as she talked about her mentor and predecessor. Von Karma had heard about the famous Micah Fey. He was slightly disappointed that he never had the opportunity to face him in court.

Fiona continued.

"I'm was so happy to have someone like Micah put all of his trust in me. I was found innocent, thanks to him. I was majoring in art and law at the time, but was half-heartedly pursuing law. After the trial, I told Micah that I wanted to follow in his foot steps and become a defense attorney who would never turn their back on a client. I promised Micah and myself that I would always trust in my client, no matter how things seemed." Fiona explained.

Francisco was touched by Fiona's resolve. He had witnessed Fiona's unwavering determination to stand up for her client many times in court, no matter how hopeless the case appeared. Francisco had seen many defense attorneys and prosecutors give up on their clients, but never Fiona.

"I have to say, I admire your faithfulness and dedication." Said Francisco.

"Thanks. I'd ask you the same, but it's common knowledge that you took after your mother, the famous Mariam Von Karma." Fiona replied.

"That's true, but I'll let you in on a little secret. Milia Edgeworth was equally instrumental in my pursuits for a career in prosecution." Francisco replied.

For some strange reason, Francisco felt like he could open up to Fiona. He didn't quite understand it, but he had noticed that Fiona had a special effect on people; she drew the truth out of them.

Francisco began speaking again.

"Edgeworth and I spent sometime together as youths. Edgeworth was like a sister to me. But she was so distant and detatched. I felt that the only way I could get closer to her was to become a prosecutor and meet her as a colleague in the prosecuter's office. However, that lioness is quite evasive." Francisco finished.

Fiona was startled to hear Von Karma talk about Edgeworth so highly. She felt the same way about Edgeworth. It was Edgeworth and their childhood friend Cherry Butz that came to Fiona's defense when their fourth grade class was convinced she had stolen Edgeworth's lunch money.

Fiona became flushed unexpectedly and sipped on her water. She didn't know what was going on. Maybe she was starting to like Von Karma. He had an endearing side that she had never seen before. Fiona was certain that nobody had ever seen this side of Von Karma. It was nice to get to known the real Francisco hiding behind the condescension and haughtiness.

"You know...Edgeworth and I were childhood friends. That was before her mother's murder. After that she just...disappeared. I lost all contact with her and wasn't even certain that she was still alive, until I saw a news report about a promising young prosecutor." Fiona stopped right there.

It was hard to talk about her past with Milia. The pair, along with their classmate Cherry, had been an inseparable trio; the best of friends. But Milia transferred schools suddenly. Fifteen years had past and she had become a complete stranger. Milia was now very cold- hearted.

The Edgeworth who was infamous today for the underhanded techniques she employed to win cases was no longer a trusted confidant.

The tension thickened at their table. Francisco could see that Fiona was very troubled. Francisco, hesitantly, stretched out is hand and placed it on top of Fiona's

He too shared in her anguish. The Edgeworth they both knew as children was lost to them. However, Francisco had spent most of his life overseas. He had no acquaintances in America. Fiona at least had a few friends, her partner and supposed spirit medium, Malcolm Fey, and Gumshoe.

The two were pulled away from their thoughts as the waiter arrived with their entrees.

"Huhhh!" "aw aw argh aw huuh!" (choking sounds from a distance)

"Eeeek" (high-pitched shreak from a distance)

"Somebody help, he can't breathe!" a woman yelled from a table to the far left.

Francisco and Fiona turned their attention to the side of the room where guests sat panicking.

A man lay slumped over onto his plate, lips blue and eyes wide opened; dead.

"It was her!" A patron from a neighboring table shouted.

Fiona turned to get a look at the suspect. "No, it can't be!" Fiona thought to herself.

Standing just feet away with a serving platter in hand and an admonished look on her face was Fiona's classmate and friend, Cherry Butz.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Someone has been poisoned at Coquette Brassiere and the prime suspect is none other than Cherry Butz. However, Fiona is certain that something stinks about this incident, but it's not The Butz. Fiona is determined to uncover the truth. However, her long standing rival, Francisco Von Karma, is up to his usual tricks: witness tampering, supressing evidence, and covering up facts.

Please leave reviews

April 16, 2017: Dining room- Coquette Brassiere- 8:17pm

After the incident occured, the restaurant owner called the police and stopped dinner service for the evening. All of the employees were asked to move to the employee break room, except for Cherry. She was asked to wait for in the owner's office.

The owner was attempting to settle down the crowd and keep everyone away from the body.

The police arrived shortly and began crowd control.

Fiona and Francisco were sequestered to the other side of the room, along with the other patrons, as the police began their investigation.

Fiona, had to find out what was going on. Her dear friend was being accused of murder and she wouldn't stand for it.

Fiona pushed her way past the crowd and approached an officer investigating the crime scene.

"I am Fiona Wright, attorney at law (flahes badge). I would like to speak with the accused, Ms. Cherry Butz. Please, let me through." Fiona demanded.

" I'm sorry ma'am, but the suspect has yet to be formerly charged and has not asked to speak to an attorney, so I'm afraid you cannot pass." The officer responded.

"I am a close friend of the accused. I was having dinner right over there (points at her table) when the incident occured. I have represented the suspect, Ms. Butz, in the past and though she has not been formerly charged, I have a hunch that she will become the prime suspect in this case. And I'm certain Ms. Butz is unaware that I am present, so I'd like to speak with her so I can start preparing her defense." Fiona replied confidently.

The officer let Fiona through and directed her to where Cherry was being kept.

March 5, 2018- Coquette Brassiere; Owner's office- 7:05pm

"Fifi! Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. I'm innocent." Cherry burst out when she saw Fiona.

"Calm down. I know you're innocent; we're going to get to the bottom of this." Fiona replied.

"How did you even know I was hear, I didn't call you?" Cherry asked.

Fiona facepalmed. It actually seemed that Cherry didn't notice her having dinner in the restaurant before the incident occured.

" I was having dinner here when the incident occured. Speaking of calls. I need to contact Malcolm." Fiona said, before stepping off to the side.

She called Malcolm and told him to rush down to the restaurant for a case.

Then she went over to ask Cherry about tonight.

"So Cherry, tell me about your shift tonight." Said Fiona.

Defendant statement: Cherry Butz

"Well, I came into work at 4:45pm like I do every Wednesday, to start my shift. I was doing my job just like any other day: taking orders, bringing food to the custmers, and busing tables. I brought that guy's food out around 6:45pm, but he asked for more bread so I went to grab another basket from the kitchen. I had to wait for the bread to finish baking, so I was gone for probably five minutes. When I returned with the bread, the guy was gasping and flailing around. Then he died. That's when some woman accused me of poisoning his food." Cherry stated.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dectective Gumshe and a uniformed officer entered the room. The officer removed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Ms. Butz, will you please stand up? You are under arrest for suspicion of murder." Gumshoe stated.

"This can't be happening." Fiona thought to herself.

She looked at Cherry and gestured for her to comply with Gumshoe's orders.

"I know you had nothing to do with this. I'm going to clear your name and find the real killer." Fiona reassured her friend.

"Thanks, Fifi. I know I can always count on you." Cherry replied and the officer cuffed her and escorted her out of the room.

"Sorry things turned out ths way. I know you're friends with Ms. Butz." Gumshoe stated.

"Well, everything is going to be alright.. She's innocent; I just know it." Fiona responded.

"Well, can you be sure? I mean, I've only been at the scene of the crime for ten minutes, but I've already discovered a possible motive." Gumshoe explained.

"What?" Fiona exclaimed.

"According to one of Ms. Butz's co-workers, a Mr. Wyatt Matters, the victim is her ex-boyfriend and it appears he has a mean streak." Gumshoe explained.

"Well, Cherry has a lot of exes. Most of them are seedy characters, but that doesn't mean she murdered the guy." Fiona replied.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be correct. However, according to Mr. Matters, there was bad blood between Ms. Butz and the victim, Mr. Dane Jurus. I don't have all the details, but I'm told an incident occured about a month ago involving Ms. Butz and Mr. Jurus, which led to charges being brought against Mr. Jurus." Gumshoe explained.

"Well, I know Cherry. Sure, she has bad taste in men and it's gotten her into trouble a few times, but she's not the kind of person to seek revenge, let alone murder someone." Fiona responded.

"We'll know for sure when the trial begins tomorrow." Gumshoe stated. " And I gotta say, things aren't looking good. We've found a lot of evidence against your friend and you'll be facing that wacko Von Karma." Gumshoe continued.

"Of course." Fiona scuffed. Von Karma probably jumped on the case the first chance he got.

"Well... I'm off. I have to take statements from the rest of the witnesses." Gumshoe said before going on her way.

Fiona also left the office and returned to the dining room.

Von Karma approached her.

"I see you have intimate ties to the defendant. I hope this will not interfere with your impartiality during the trial. I do not plan to let tonight's events influence the court precedings. Well, I'm off to prepare another perfect case." Francisco said flagrantly before walking off.

"Ugh, what a jerk. " Fiona said under her breathe. Just then Malcolm arrived.

"Sorry, I didn't get here sooner. There's a circus outside. So exactly what happened here?" Malcolm asked.

"From what I can tell, a gentleman was poisoned here about thirty minutes ago. And my friend, Cherry Butz, who works as a waitress, served him his food. And apparently, the victim is her ex-boyfriend. So she's been taken into custody as the leading suspect." Fiona explained.

"Wow. That's unbelieveable." Malcolm exclaimed. "That reminds me, what are you doing at a fancy joint like this? The food here is crazy expensive and what's up with this come hither dress you have on? Were you on a date?" Malcolm was asking too many questions at once.

"Actually, I was...um having dinner with...um Von Karma." Fiona stammered.

"No way! The creep with the paddle? He's a sociopath!" Malcolm nearly yelled.

"Shhhhhh! Keep your voice down. He's around here somewhere. And it's not like that. It was a causal dinner." Fiona commented.

"Whatever. We'll continue this discussion another time. So tell me, how do they know this guy was poisoned and simply didn't choke on his food or eat something he was allergic too?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, one of the patrons is a medical examiner. She was seated at a table nearby and recognized distinctive physical charactertics of a poisioning. And everyone jumped to the conclusion that since Cherry was his waitress, she poisoned his food." Fiona explained.

"Sounds pretty incriminating already." Malcolm stated bluntly.

"Well, we've got to investigate. I mean, Cherry couldn't have been the only person with access to the victim's food." Fiona replied.

The pair headed for the kitchen to start their investigation.

Kitchen- Coquette Brassiere- 8:25pm

"Hello? I'd like to speak to the chef?" Fiona asked as The pair walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like a disaster zone. Scientific investigators had turned over every nook and cranny looking for clues. There was a tall, wirey looking man off to the side, crying.

"That's...me.'' said the man between sobs.

"Hello. I'm Fiona Wright, the attorney handling this case. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Look at my kitchen. She's a mess. Not that anyone's going to want to eat here after tonight. I'm out of a job for sure." The man stated, glumly.

"That's not true. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over." Malcolm replied, in an attempt to comfort the man.

"No restaurant recovers from a tragedy like this. And no one will hire a chef from a restaurant involved in a murder investigation. It's just bad business." The man responded.

"Well, sir I'm sorry about your kitchen...but we'd appreciate it if you could answer some questions." Fiona insisted.

"Well of course. Sorry about that. You have a murder to investigate. I'm Demarco Butcher. Dee for short." Dee stated, extending his hand.

Fiona shook the man's hand and proceeded.

"First, I'd like to ask, how is food prepared in the kitchen?".

Witness statement: Dee Butcher

"The servers bring orders here to the prep station. I call out the dish and the runners bring ingredients from the fridge and freezer. Then, my sous chef and I prep and cook the food. We sit the plates on the front counter; that's the server's station. The servers add any necessary garnishments and then take the food to the customer."

"So, there are several individuals who have access to the food before it reaches the customers?" Fiona asked for clarification.

"Yes. However, you can probably rule out the runners, because there are security cameras located inside the fridge and freezer to prevent theft. Also, I see everything my sous chef does and he sees everything I do." Dee stated.

"Do people really steal raw ingredients from restaurants?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, not normally. However, this restaurant specializes in french cuisine. Several dishes use white truffles. They are a rare delicacy here in America. They have to be imported from Europe and are very expensive. So the owner installed security cameras to protect her investment." Dee explained.

"Can I see a list of ingredients used in the dish that the vicim ate?" Fiona asked.

"Certainly. I have copies. I just made a list for that detective who wears the tattered peacoat." Dee stated as he handed a list to Fiona.

"What's this funny looking symbol next to the words onion sprouts?" Malcolm asked after examining the list with Fiona.

"That's an asterick. It mean's that that ingredient is a garnishment that is added by the servers at the front counter." Dee expalined.

Fiona went over to the front counter and inspected the rack where the garnishments were kept.

"The space on the rack where the onion sprouts are kept is empty. It must've been taken for testing by the crime lab.'' Fiona stated.

"But wait, if the police believe that the onion sprouts were used to poison the victim, then how come no other customers were poisoned?" Malcolm asked.

"That's because that garnishment is specifically ordered for Mr. Jurus. He eats here every Wednesday and orders the same dish, carpaccio de thon. That is the only dish on our menu that uses onion sprouts and every week we order a bottle of organic onion sporuts for Mr. Jurus's dish. That's been the case for the past six months." Dee explained.

"Why don't you ust save the for the next week?" Malcolm asked.

"Mr. Jurus requires that fresh sprouts be used on his dish, no exceptions.'' Dee responded.

"And the restaurant obliges him?" Fiona asked.

"Yes. He spends a lot of money at this restaurant. He brings clients here for power lunches, the partners at his firm eat here frequently to celebrate closing big accounts, and of course Mr. Jurus has long standing weekly reservation." Dee replied.

"So how are the deliveries handled for the ingredients?" Fiona asked.

"You'd have to talk to the owner for that information. She should be back in her office." Dee replied.

"Thanks for your help." Fiona said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As the investigation continues, the evidence looks stacked against Cherry. But Fiona has to make a break in the case.

Please leave reviews

Fiona and Malcolm exited the kitchen.

"Well, that didn't give us any ammunition." Fiona Grumbled.

"Yeah, poor Cherry. She's in a real pickle." Malcolm added.

The pair continued their investigation at the owner's office.

The door was slightly ajar so Fiona tapped lightly on the door to alert the owner of their presence. The was a plaque outside that read Madam Pantz.

"Bonjour, come en." The owner stated.

"Hello Ms. Pantz. I'm Fiona Wright. I'm the attorney handling the case. I'm here to ask you a few questions." Fiona stated.

"Pleez, call me Fance. Ms. Pantz is my mother." Ms. Pantz replied.

'Your first name is Fancy?" Malcolm asked.

"No, it's Fance, short for Fanceska." Ms. Pantz clarified.

Malcolm simply stared blankly at the owner.

" 'ow may I 'elp you?" Fance asked.

"We'd like to ask you about your food deliveries, in particular the onion sprouts. When the ingredients arrive, who has access to them?" Fiona asked.

Witness statement: Fance Pantz

"De delivery truck arrives every Tuesday at 9am. It pulls up to de loading dock and I greet it. De delivery people unload de boxes and cart dem to de kitchen. I personalee open each box and inspect de contents to ensure accuracee. De runners arrive at 10:00am to stock de ingredients in de fridge and freezer; I oversee dis of course. I don't want anyone stealing my precious truffles." Fance explained.

"And what about the garnishments?" Fiona added.

"Dose? De runners leave de garnishment box on de front counter. When de servers arrive at 10:45am dey unpack dat box demselves and prepare dere station. No one would steal dose." Fance clarified.

"So there's no way of knowing if anyone other than a server tampered with them?" Fiona asked.

"No. Everyone is getting ready for de lunch service at 11:00am. Dey are not paying attention to the front counter." Fance replied.

"Thank you for your time." Fiona stated.

"No problem. Au revoir!" Fance exclaimed.

Fiona and Malcolm exited the office and headed down the hall.

"Well, that didn't help much." Malcolm said bluntly.

"What's next?" Fiona said to Malcolm.

"Maybe someone at the delivery company tampered with the order before it arrived." Malcolm suggested

"That's a stretch. I mean, what are the chances that the same person delivered the orders to this restaurant each week, knew about the special order, and had a motive?" Fiona replied.

"You're right. That was dumb. I'm so useless!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"No you're not. It wasn't a half bad idea." Fiona replied nervously.

"Whatever." Malcolm commented.

"Let's head back to the dining area. I want to question that medical examiner, who witnessed the whole incident." Fiona commented.

March 6, 2018- Coquette Brassiere: dining room

"Hello ma'am. I'm Fiona Wright. I'm the attorney..."

"Yes. I know. You're the defense attorney. I overheard some bigshot prosecutor talking about you. Guess you're here to take my statement?" The witness stated, completing cutting off Fiona.

"Well, yes." Fiona replied. She hadn't encountered anyone this rude or talkative since that security guard, Wendy Oldbag.

"The name's Ima Knowitall. I witnessed the whole incident."

"Can you tell me what you wutnessed." Fiona asked.

Witness statement: Ima Knowitall

"I was sitting at the table behind the victim. I was already seated when he arrived. The guy was being a jerk to that waitress. I think they knew each other. Anyways, he ordered his food and she brought it out around 6:45pm. A few minutes later, the guy starts having trouble breathing. Using my deductive reasoning skills and extensive medical knowledge, I concluded that the guy had been poisoned. He wasn't chewing any food when he started having trouble breathing, so I deduced that he had ingested a fast acting poison. Some poisons cause the throat to close, restricting air flow. That's why the guy put his hands to his throat."

"Thank you for your help." Said Fiona.

"No problem. The Detective was impressed with my testimony. I know I'm going to get called as a witness for the trial tomorrow." Ms. Knowitall responded.

"Let's see if the autopsy report is ready." Fiona said to Malcolm. She wanted to get away from that blabber mouth as soon as possible.

Malcolm nodded.

March, 6 2018 -Police station: Criminal Affairs Department

"Hey, pal." Said Gumshoe when she saw Fiona and Malcolm walk into the precinct.

"Hey, what about me?" Malcolm cried furiously.

"Sorry. Hi Malcolm." Gumshoe replied.

"That's more like it.'' Malcolm responded.

'We came to see if the autopsy report was ready." Fiona stated.

"I'm still waiting on that, but it should be here soon." Gumshoe replied. "But, I will help you out and tell you about the investigation." Gumshoe continued.

Investigative findings: Detective Gumshoe.

" It's pretty cut and dry. The kitchen staff says that Cherry was the first server to arrive for the dinner shift tonight and organized the front counter. This week, she was assigned to the section where 's has his usual table. She took his order, added the garnishment, and served him his food. About five minutes after his food arrived, witnesses say it looked like Mr. Jurus was having trouble breathing. Then he collasped on the table and died."

"So Cherry definitely looks like the murderer. Great." Fiona said sarcastically

.

"Do you have the details from the incident report from a month ago?" Fiona asked.

"Give me a sec. Hey Terry, bring the case file for the Butz incident to Ms Wright."Gumshoe yelled to an officer across the room.

"Hey, Detective Gumshoe. The coroner says you can go pick up the autposy report." Yelled a different officer from across the room.

"I'll be back." Gumshoe stated before leaving.

An officer approached Fiona moments later.

"Hello, Ms. Wright. I'm Terry Bull. I was actually the responding officer for the incident that occured between Ms. Butz and Mr. Jurus a month ago. So I can tell you everything about the incident." Terry explained.

Incident report: Terry Bull.

It was February 3, 2018 at approximately 11:05pm when a woman called and said her neighbor was being attacked. I rushed to the defendant's home address and apprehended Mr. Jurus. Ms. Butz stated that her boyfriend at the time, Mr. Jurus, came to her apartment unannounced. He forced his way in and accused her of stealing money from him. Then he began searching through drawers for the money. When Ms. Butz tried to stop him, he shoved her down. She ended up hitting her head and falling unconscious. She sustained a mild concussion. No money was ever recovered from her apartment. When Ms. Butz was released from the hospital, she filed charges against Mr. Jurus for assault and battery. However, the very next day she dropped the charges with no explanation."

"Oh, here is the file. You can keep that for as long as you want." Terry said, handing the file to Fiona.

(incident report added to court record)

Terry walked off and seconds later Detective Gumshoe reappeared.

"Here's a copy of the autopsy report, pal." Gumshoe said, handing over the file.

(autopsy report added to court record)

Fiona thumbed through the file quickly.

"What? It says the victim was poisoned with a toxin found in puffy fish. That's really strange. How would Cherry know about such a poison, let alone get ahold of it?" Fiona exclaimed.

"I can't answer that for you, but I can say that her prints were found on the bottle containing the sprouts, which had been poisoned and an empty bottle of poison found in the trashcan of the restaurant kitchen, which had traces of the fish toxin in it." Gumshoe replied.

"That reminds me, you can take the lab report and bottles with you." Guumshoe said, handing over the report and evidence bags.

(lab report and evidence bags 1 and 2 added to court record)

"Well, I've got to run. See youy at the trial tomorrow." Gumshoe said before going off.

Fiona and Malcolm headed out.

"The trial tomorrow is not going to go well. We have no evidence to support that someone else poisoned the victim. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow." Fiona exclaimed.

"You'll find a way to bluff your way through." Malcolm stated.

Fiona sighed. She didn't know what else to do. So it looked like she'd have to rely on bluffing to find any weak points in the prosecution's case.

"Well let's go talk to Cherry. That's our last stop." Fiona stated.

March, 6 2018 -Dentention Center: Visitor's room

"Fiona, did you find any evidence to prove my innocencet?" Cherry asked.

Fiona shook her head.

"I'm going to be toast." Cherry cried, macara running down her face.

"Not exactly. All the evidence points to you. Except for one thing; the poisoned used. It's called tetrodoxin and it's found in puffer fish." Fiona replied.

"Treta dachshund? Puffer fish? I don't know what that is! It sounds expensive. I'm totally broke. I can't even pay rent this month.!" Cherry exclaimed.

"What! How come?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Well...um, you see... Dane, my ex-boyfriend..."

"That reminds me. How did you forget to mention that the victim was your ex-boyfriend and that he assualted you a month ago?" Fiona chided as she cut Cherry off.

"Well...it just slipped my mind. So much was happening." Cherry replied.

"Cherry's even more unreliable than Gumshoe." Fiona thought to herself.

"Just continue." Fiona urged.

"So like I was saying, Dane had been spotting me money to help me pay rent. I don't actually make that much money at the restaurant. When I started dating Dane I had to stop flirting with the customers, so I've been earning fewer tips. You could say that he was my sugar daddy. But last month when that thing happened, I broke it off with him and now I don't have the money to pay rent." Cherry explained.

''About that, why did you drop the charges? That guy would probably be rotting in jail right now and you woudn't be on trial for murder." Fiona asked.

"I can't talk about that. Absolutely not!" Cherry shouted.

"Ok. Calm down." Fiona replied.

"Well, can you tell us if you noticed anything out of the ordinary today at work? Anything that might give us a lead?" Fiona asked.

"Let me think. I didn't see anyone do anything suspicious. But I'm certain that on Tuesday, when I unpacked the garnishments, all of the labels on the bottles were straight. But today, when I used the sprouts, the label was uneven and the bottle was sticky." Cherry replied.

"And you didn't think that was strange?" Fiona asked.

"I did think it was strange, however, the seal wasn't broken on the bottle and I assumed that something splattered on the bottle." Cherry replied.

"There's gotta be something important about what Cherry just stated. I'll make a memo of her statement." Fiona thought to herself.

(Cherry's statement added to the court record)


End file.
